


Hunted

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: Watching Mulder sit straight in the bed, Scully considers the possibility of them getting caught.





	Hunted

It’s the sound of heavy footsteps in the dark of the night that wakes her up, but it is finding Mulder sitting up right on the bed that makes her consider the possibility of getting caught.   
Imagine waking up in the middle of the night having to run away from your only safe place.   
For a moment, she’s glad William is safe, away from them.  
“Mulder” she whispers into the dark, she knows the look in his eyes.  
“Shhh” he replies, eyes focused on their bedroom door, he can see the front door of the small apartment from where he is seated.  
It had been a couple of months since he escaped the military prison, they might be hunting him, hunting them. They probably are, as much as they are the FBI’s most unwanted, Mulder knows too much. And so does she.  
“They’re here” he whispers almost inaudibly. Scully watches him move slowly, he is reaching for the drawer near the bed, she knows what is in that drawer.  
It was a gift, a gift from someone who had disappeared from their lives and returned to help them. Scully didn’t meet her when she came back, she had looked for Mulder. She had come as soon as she found out about them being on the run. Scully never thought she would see the woman again.  
Inside the drawer laid a gun, an excellent one, along with it were false IDs that could be used in several countries.  
Their contact was used to running when she came to them.  
Mulder said she looked different, she still had the gunpowder mark on her cheek, but her hair was platinum blonde and her figured was… Sophisticated, expensive. She carried herself with elegance, but she could be very discreet when she wanted to.  
Mulder never saw such woman again after she came to their aid.  
Scully sometimes wondered if she would ever see Starling again.  
She watched as Mulder hesitated, his arm stretched to reach for the gun, he was ready to leave. They had been doing their best not to get attached to the place or to make their escape difficult.  
They listened carefully, waiting.  
Steps getting closer and closer. A door was opened.  
Mulder moved closer to the drawer.  
The door was closed and the voice of a drunk man in the apartment beside theirs was heard.  
They waited.  
Nothing.  
“Mulder” she called and he nodded, finally laying back down on the bed. “Mulder, we have to leave” he nodded again, he couldn’t get himself to speak.  
“Tomorrow, Scully. Tomorrow we’re out of here”


End file.
